Andromon
Andromon is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Android. It possesses a fighting strength which can fell a Digimon below Ultimate in a single blow. It was developed as a prototype for Cyborg Digimon, and the mechanically-based Andromon was manufactured at the same time as the organically-based cyborg Boltmon. Its technology was also appropriated for MetalGreymon and Megadramon. As a prototype Digimon it possesses neither will nor emotion, so it is faithful to its programmed behavior. It was upgraded with a program based on the data acquired from the Andromon of File Island, and the strength of that program varies. Digimon Adventure Andromon is a powerful Ultimate-level Cyborg Digimon who inhabits Factorial Town. The DigiDestined explore the town's factory, initially hoping that it is inhabited, but instead discover that it is completely automated. When Tai, Sora, and Joe investigate a loud crash, they find Andromon unconscious, sprawled out under some machine equipment. They try pulling him out, but a Black Gear gets embedded in Andromon’s organic leg, reprogramming him into a paranoid, rage-filled attacker. Garurumon and Greymon attempt to fight Andromon, but are severely outmatched by the Ultimate-level Andromon, so Tentomon suggests that Izzy activate the program they found earlier in the factory. The program causes Tentomon to digivolve to Kabuterimon, who is able to target and destroy the Black Gear in Andromon's leg, returning him to normal. Back to normal, Andromon reveals that he is actually a very kind and helpful Digimon, and points the DigiDestined on their way. Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker When the Dark Masters took control over the Digital World, Andromon fought against Machinedramon. He was the first good Digimon to find the DigiDestined after Machinedramon sent them underground. Andromon said he was trying to round up a resistance against Machinedramon. When Machinedramon broke through and found the DigiDestined, Andromon fought him to give the kids some time to escape. Agumon was able to digivolve into WarGreymon, who then defeated the Dark Master. The Crest of Light Andromon later helped the DigiDestined fight against Piedmon, but like most of them, he was turned into a key chain. After he was revived by MagnaAngemon, he helped the rest of the DigiDestined fight Piedmon and his Vilemon army. Piedmon's Last Jest Andromon reappears three years later as a slave of the Digimon Emperor, controlled by a Dark Ring. With Kari stranded at Full Metal City, the Digimon Emperor decided to send Andromon. It seemed the DigiDestined were outmatched by the powerful Andromon. It took Kari's tears to bring Andromon back and make him remember his previous friendship with Kari and the other DigiDestined. After realizing who she was, he broke the Dark Ring from his neck and destroyed the Control Spire, freeing the Guardromon in the city. The discovery that Ultimate Digimon like Andromon could fight the Dark Ring caused the Emperor to design the new Dark Spirals to compensate for the deficiency. Attacks *'Lightning Blade' (Spiral Sword): Accumulates electric energy to fire an electric blade of energy from its arm module. *'Gatling Attack' (Gatling Missiles): Fires two smart homing missiles from its chest, chasing enemies, which also contain machine guns. *'Grasp Hang': Thrusts opponent with its arm blade. *'Weak Slap': An electric shocks hurls from its arm. Category:Protagonists Category:Society Category:Sentinels Category:Digimon Minions Category:Metal Empire